


Intimate

by revil98



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dawnguard, Dawnguard DLC, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revil98/pseuds/revil98
Summary: Turning mortals to vampires is said to be... an intimate experience.





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first smut fic so I have no idea if I'm writing this right or not but meh. I also apologize for any grammatical, spelling or other errors, I'm lazy and don't tend to proofread. Hope you enjoy :)

"I want you to turn me." The Dragonborn's voice broke through the cold air, slightly startling Serana.

"Hey, there, not so fast. It's not exactly a life of glamour. Are you sure?" Serana crossed her arms, brow furrowed.

"More sure than I've been about anything."

Serana inched closer, relaxing her arms. "Are you absolutely sure about this? I'll turn you if you want, but I must warn you, it can be a very, well... intimate experience. For me, at least." 

The Dragonborn nodded. Serana closed the distance, placing her hand on the warrior's head. She felt slightly weak as the vampire leaned in, breath hot and heavy on her neck. Serana wasted no time, as the Dragonborn's body felt like it had been lit ablaze, not unlike that of a fire spell being cast at her. Eventually, the burning feeling settled, and she could feel all of her senses hundredfold. However, Serana was still attached to her neck. Suddenly, she felt Serana's tongue drag along her neck, and she couldn't help but moan. She very nearly whimpered when she felt the older vampire pull away.

"What was that?" The Dragonborn flushed.

Serana shrugged. "Just cleaning up the blood." 

"That felt like way more than cleaning up blood."

Serana shrugged again. "I warned you that it'd feel intimate. Why," Serana moved dangerously close, the younger vampire's breath hitching as she did so. "Do you want more?"

The Dragonborn could only nod, and before she knew it, Serana had latched back onto her neck, kissing, biting and licking her way up. After what felt like an eternity, their lips crashed together, as they both fell to the floor. Serana's cloak was the first to come off. A new, almost animalistic, urge came about within the Dragonborn, and she let out a growl as she ripped Serana's shirt off. She leaned down and start planting kisses along the woman's collarbone, eliciting a moan. She slowly moved down Serana's chest, stopping at each breast to kiss and tease.

 

Serana felt like she was on fire. The newly turned vampire was straddling her, lips attached to every bit of skin she could find. She couldn't take it anymore, forcing the Dovahkiin's head up, crashing their lips together as she made short work of what remained of their clothes. 

"Please... I need you t-to...." Serana breathed, barely able to speak.

"Need me to what?" The Dragonborn smirked, then whispered in her ear, "Tell me."

"Oh Gods," Serana moaned. "Fuck me."

The Dragonborn smiled. "Nothing would give me more pleasure." 

Immediately, the new vampire slid her hand down to Serana's aching core, sliding a finger inside of her. The sight alone made the Dragonborn moan, which caused the Volkihar vampire to moan. Serana rocked her hips in time to the dragonslayer's thrusts, hands scratching down her back, drawing blood. Soon enough, the younger woman added a second finger, as she leaned down to taste the older woman. They kept at this for what seemed like a blissful eternity, until Serana's screams of ecstasy filled the otherwise empty room, finally falling over the edge. Serana's body shook with the aftershocks as the Dragonborn withdrew her fingers and slowly kissed her way upwards. Before she could reach her mouth, Serana flipped the Dovahkiin over, and straddled her. She leaned down to complete the kiss. 

"Your turn." Serana said against the Dragonborn's lips. The younger woman made a quiet sound of contentment in response.

Serana felt like a teenager, hands greedily wandering over the Dovahkiin's body, frequently stopping at her breasts. She drove a leg between the young vampire's legs, feeling the wetness of her heated core. The Dragonborn rocked her hips against it, desperately seeking relief from the fire building up inside.

"Fingers... inside me... NOW." The Dragonborn growled. Serana immediately obliged.

Serana was not as gentle with the Dragonborn as she had been with her. Her thrusts were faster, harder, and her tongue strokes left her legs shaking. She loved how her companion tasted. 

"I'm so... close... just... one more..." The Dragonborn's eyes rolled back as Serana delivered the final stroke of her tongue and thrust of her fingers. She shook as the waves of bliss crashed over her. Serana helped her ride it out.

Serana fell off, landing beside her vampire friend. She felt the Dragonborn grab her hand, and she held it back.

Serana's voice broke the silence. "That was absolutely amazing."

"All thanks to you. You weren't kidding when you said that it would be intimate." The Dragonborn said almost breathlessly.

"How do you feel? Y'know, apart from what we just did."

The Dragonborn's eyes glowed orange. "Strange. All my senses seem like they're on fire. I can smell things, see things, hear things I couldn't before. Like, I can hear your heartbeat. Couldn't hear that with human ears."

"Thank you." Serana smiled.

"For?"

"This. It's been too long since I've been able to indulge in the comfort of another." Serana spoke a bit quieter.

"Y'know, I normally ask people out for dinner before consorting with them." The Dragonborn chuckled.

Serana laughed. "I doubt they turn you into a vampire before bedding you, though."

"Fair point. But I feel it would be fitting to ask. So, Serana, fancy going to dinner sometime?" The Dragonborn smiled.

"How romantic." Serana chortled, gesturing the their naked bodies, and the abandoned room around them. "But I would love to. Only on one condition."

"Yes?" The Dragonborn gave her a questioning look.

"Kiss me."

The dragonslayer gladly obliged. Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
